House of Hades happy-ending
by Mishelle Jackson
Summary: A short one-shot from Annabeth's POV. She is dying. Will she wake up? Read and find out! Please R&R! Rated T because I didn't know which rating fits it.


Hello! This is my first story about Percy and Annabeth. Please no hate! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters.

Warning: I'm not from Great Britain or America so my english is bad but I still got this published!

It was dark. I could hardly breathe. There was nothing, at least I didn't feel presence of anything. Then it happened too quickly. First thing, there was a flash of light. Second, I felt pain; it was that kind of agonizing pain when you can't think about anything else. Third, his voice. He was telling me to stay with him, to wake up. I wanted, tried, but it was too hard and the darkness was already winning over me. Then I remembered. The voice was Percy's. The memories of our past came back to me: How we first met, how we went to the Underworld; How we went to the Sea of Monsters; How he held the sky because he wanted to save me; How we kissed on the St. Helens for the first time; How we defeated Kronos and how he was worried when I took the dagger for him; How we shared the cake I made with Tyson and kissed; How he disappeared and how worried I was; How we met again in New Rome; How we went on this quest trough everything together; And how we fell to Tartarus. Suddenly my eyes opened and I was able to see again. His face was inches from mine and he looked so worried I wanted to slap myself. He sighed in relief and helped me up. Then I saw where we were. We were in the infirmary. THE infirmary. In the Big house in Camp Half-Blood. How did we get here? We were in Tartarus…then I remembered; we've made it to the Doors of Death and closed it, which knocked me out. Somehow others got me here. Which means…Gaea is defeated! We're free, our camps are united and me and Percy can be finally together. "Hey." Percy said. "Percy!" I kissed him with all I had, with such a passion that it almost knocked us both down. When the kiss ended, he took my hand and asked: "Do you want to go for a walk?" "Sure." I said. "Are you sure you can do it?" he said. "Percy I'm fine it's not like I'm lame." I smiled on him. "Annabeth…even nectar ad ambrosia can't heal everything." He said with wet eyes. "What…Percy what do you mean?" I knew what he meant but I didn't want to believe it… "Your leg was badly damaged even Chiron was afraid that you will have it amputated. But Leo got the idea and made support device that you can attach it and walk." Now he wasn't the only one with tears. I looked on my leg and really. There was a thin celestial bronze shell that I didn't even felt (maybe because my leg was lame) and it looked like a second skin. It was so lightweight that when I stood up and lifted my leg, it was like I was lifting only the leg. Percy supported me so I wouldn't fall. He gave me crutches and we came outside – where the whole camp was waiting. Everyone cheered when they saw me. Then Chiron came to us and told everyone that we will celebrate our victory with the gods and Romans in Camp for whole week. Then we went to the dinning pavilion and sat. Our friends came to our table and sat with us – Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper, Katie and Travis, Leo and Reyna (when did that happened?), Nico and Thalia (on their way to the Doors of Death on the mortal side Thalia left the hunt and joined the crew of Argo II) and Grover with Juniper. The war was over and we didn't die. We made it trough all the bad things together and we're finally here, together. The two camps combined. The gods made magic doors in each camp so we can go from one to the other in a few seconds. Jason is praetor, Percy is the (unofficial) leader of the greek side of the new Camp Half-Blood Jupiter and (to the Aphrodite's cabin joy) everyone is dating somebody. Leo and Reyna, Jason and Piper, Nico and Thalia, Frank and Hazel, Travis and Katie. Maybe someday I'll be able to walk again without Leo's machine. Wish me luck.

Hate? Like? Love? Don't be shy and let me know! Please R&R!


End file.
